Babica
Babica is a large town in Just Cause 3. Description The in-game map description reads: "The boot-shaped port town of Babica has been growing rapidly; recent additions include a modern high-rise community and a soccer field that already looks as though it's seen better days. Those looking to enjoy a coastal drive will be delighted to find various stretches of road running right up against the sea and sand." Babica is one of the largest towns in the Insula Fonte region and could be considered a small city. It contains two gas stations, a large police station, and a church. Babica is split into two distinct areas by one of the largest police stations in Medici: the old town and the newer beachfront area. The old town is located in the west and consists of the old Mediterranean-style stucco buildings. It contains a large town square with a church that overlooks the sea. A small band spawns on the steps of the church after liberation. A gas station is located to the south. The beachfront area in the east is much more modern and upscale. New apartment buildings tower over the beach, which has a boardwalk and a few docks. Tourists spawn here. A gas station is located at the southern intersection. There are two Di Ravello tapes here. Location Babica is located within the province of Feno, on the northern coast of Insula Fonte. It is in close proximity to Guardia Feno II and Guardia Plagia II. Completion *3 Di Ravello billboards. *1 Di Ravello statue. *Monitoring system with 3 antennas. *1 Sphere Tank. *1 Generator. *4 Speakers. *Police station - One of the largest stations in Medici. Completion rewards: *Mario's Garage. *Boat race - "Regata Petra". Vehicles *1 Autostraad Reisender 7 - At a construction site. *1 Stria Campania 115 (flipped over and on fire) - During the mission Of Cows and Wine. *1 Stria Obrero (drives into a wall) - During the mission Of Cows and Wine. *1 CS Odjur - During the mission Turncoat. *Several Stria Joia (Medici Police Department) - At the police station before Liberation. *1 Urga Fura 570 (Medici Military) - At the police station before liberation. *3 x CS Baltdjur and Urga Hroch - During the mission Missile Cowboy. *Civilian vehicles, Weimaraner W3s and Stria Facoceros could be driving around. Trivia *"Babica" means "grandma" in Slovenian. *The SAM that's seen near the gas station during the mission Turncoat is not normally here. *This town has a population of around 5000, with about 2000 living in the high-rise blocks. This assumes that all buildings are apartment buildings. If 2/3 of the old town is residential (most likely figures), this decreases the population to around 3,500 people. Gallery Missile cowboy Babica.png|During the mission Missile Cowboy. Stria Campania 115 2.png|A Stria Campania 115 on the beach here. Babica police station.png|The police station. JC4 bus timetable.png|Oddly, this bus timetable in Just Cause 4 seems to be reused from Just Cause 3. Video See at about 5:15 Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Locations